Who are they?
by PowerPulser
Summary: Sonia and her friends won a battle with Eggwoman, but the emeralds got damaged. when Sonia goes to Nails, the guardian of the master emeralds, a strange portal opens up, and they get sucked in, taking them, to the world of Sonic the hedgehog. How will they return home? How will they react when seeing Sonic and his friends? find out reading (genderbend) (ended)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Tails! Have you realized what's wrong with the emeralds?" Sonia asked. "I don't know Sonia, the Energy is still there, but it's like completely off!" the female fox answered. Earlier that day, something terrible happened to the emeralds

 **Flashback**

Sonia and Mielle 'Tails' Prower were once again fighting their terrible arch-nemesis: Eggwoman. "Pesky little rodents! This time, i WILL crush you!" "We'll see about that!" Eggwoman had gathered the 7 chaos emeralds again, and this time, she made sure to put them in a place where Sonia & friends woudn't be able to open, or…. At least she tought so.

"Tails, are you ready?" "Always ready!" an with that, they started running closer to the machine, dodging all the attacks. Sonia stopped on her tracks at just the right angle, and started charging a spindash. "that little spin of yours won't do anything against me!" "TAILS, NOW!" Tails took out a monitor and trew it in front of Sonia, she broke it with her spin dash, and an electric shield was all around her "what?" Eggwoman didn't have the time to react before Sonia attacked the controll panel, and with that, the Emeralds were released "Not so fast, hedgehog!" and with that, she pressed the button and the emeralds were starting to go back in the machine, they were taking Sonia and Tails with them. "we are going to get trapped!" they were running as fast as they could, but they were still getting sucked into the chamber. Sonia had an idea "Tails, HIT ME!" "WHAT?!" "I SAID HIT ME! JUST DO IT!" with that, Tails trew her wrench against Sonia, and as she got hit, hundreds of power rings came out of her, and as they got sucked in more easily, they filled the chamber, leaving the emeralds out. "No no NO NO NO NO!" Eggwoman at this point, was certainly defeated "Tails, take the emeralds!" Tails took the emeralds quickly, the chamber started making an hissing noise "Sonia, RUN!" and with that they started running, they managed to get out of Eggwoman's base before it blew up.

"WE DID IT SONIA!" Tails yelled. "you took the emeralds, right?" " of course soni-…." As she took them out, they both noticed that the emeralds didn't have color, except for a bit in the center.

 **End of Flashback**

"I think we might need the power of the master emerald to restore them"

" then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and with that, they mounted on the tornado and started Flying to Angel Island.

As soon as they arrived, Nails, the guardian of the master emerald waved at them. They got out of the plane and went to Nails "hey Sonia, what brings you here?" " we have a problem with the emeralds" "what is it?" "they lost their glow, again" " mhhh… let me check them" as she said that, she took the emeralds and walked to the master emerald to see if she can restore them.

"Hello Sonia" as soon as Sonia heard that male voice, she turned to see where it came from, and she saw a pink male hedgehog with an huge hammer "Ames?! What are YOU doing here" "i just had a hunch you would be he-" they heard a strange loud noise, and they all turned to Nails, wich was in front of the master emerald, the chaos emeralds were floting around it and there was a portal on top of it. "Nails, what did you do?!" Tails asked "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the portal suddently started sucking in everyone, not even Sonia was able to run from it.

They got sucked into the portal, and before it closed, it took the chaos emerald too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nails woke up, she feeled like she had been hit by a truck, but she got up anyway, she opened her eyes to see that she was still in front of the master emerald.

"Who are you?"

She turned to see a red echidna in a fighting pose, he looked like her, but that wasn't the strangest part. They looked at each other with confused looks, thinking they had been the last of their kind, but all of the sudden, a random echidna appears and no one knows nothing about it. She got in a fighting position too

"i said, who are you?" her instinct said that it just coudn't be true, it _must_ be one of Eggwoman's robots! "i won't let you take the master emerald!" and as soon as she said that, she trew a punch at him, he was able to barely dodge it and counter attack.

What Nails said confused the red echidna but he didn't stop, that wasn't the time to think. The battle was fierce, but it all stopped, when the male echidna punched Nails and she was slammed against the master emerald. _Breaking it._

They both gasped

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" and with that they started arguing

"ME?! IT WAS YOU WHO PUNCHED ME AND DESTROYED THE MASTER EMERALD" Nails said "I AM SUPPOSED TO PROTECT IT! IT'S YOU WHO JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND FOUGHT ME!" with that Nails stopped for a moment to regather her toughts… "you're supposed to protect the master emerald? What kind of idiot are you? I am Nails, the last echidna, guardian of the master emerald, and don't think i fall for a stupid robot!" they both stopped when they heard the ground shaking

"Oh No" they said it in unison. "WE NEED TO REGATHER THE PIECES! QUICK!" Nails started running around taking all the pieces she could find

"FINE, BUT DO NOT THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

 **Meanwhile**

Sonia woke up. She quickly got up and looked around. "Green hill zone?" yes indeed, she was in green hill zone. She looked around to see if anyone of her friends were there, but no one was near her.

"where is everybody?" she started running in search of her friends but no one was there… she was all alone. "maybe Tails went home or something, to figure out what happened" and with that idea in mind, she started running to Tails' house

The trip took less than 2 minutes. She arrived at Tails' house and knocked on the door

The door opened, and the two tailed fox was there, except it wasn't _her_ two tailed fox. "uhm…. Hi?" she snapped out of it " oh uhm, sorry wrong house" The fox wasn't buying it " but this is the only house here" "uhm… er… i- "who is it tails?" behind the fox she saw a blue hedgehog, on a couch eating a chili dog "just a girl who got the wrong address accidentaly" the hegehog got up and went to the door, in front of Sonia.

Now that she had a close look to him… he looked like her except he was a guy "what the-?""i need to go, bye!" she turned around and ran off at the speed of sound. Both the hedgehog and the fox were confused "Sonic…. Was she…" " i… i don't know Tails" Tails closed the door.

"She was exactly like you, she even broke the speed of sound! And she looked confused when she saw me" "Tails, let's not worry about it at the moment" "i think you're right"

Sonia was running away, still searching for her friends. "what was that hedgehog?! It looked almost like me, and he was even eating my favourite food! I need to figure out this" and with that she sped up, determined to find her friends.

 **Meawhile**

Tails woke up, she was in a grass field, but she recognized this place, it was near her home

She started Flying to her house. She landed and took out her key and she opened the door only to see a two tailed fox and a blue hedgehog on her couch

They looked at each other, not knowing what was happening

" who are you?" she asked "we should ask the same question to you" answered the two tailed… wait, two tailed?!

They both looked at each other, they noticed they both had 2 tails each

Before they could do anything, she closed the door and flew away.

"Tails, we need to check this thi-" before he could finish the phrase, a big gem shard broke the window and entered the room" Tails recognized it

"IT'S A MASTER EMERALD SHARD!" with that Sonic took a look outside the window, and saw angel Island in the distance, _falling_

Sonia was running, still searching for her friends, when she saw Tails Flying by "TAILS!" Tails turned to see Sonia, but before she could answer, a big gem shard fell on her head, making her crash to the ground

"!" Sonia ran to tails, She quickly got up "Tails, are you ok?" "ugh… yes" she looked at the shard, and realized what it was " IT'S A MASTER EMERALD SHARD!" they both turned to see angel Island in the distance, _falling_

Sonic mounted on the plane with his buddy Tails, and they took off to angel island

Tails Helped Sonia get on the Island with her two tails

When they reached the top, they saw two echidnas panicking

"WHERE ARE THE LAST TWO PIECES?!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

"NAILS, TAKE THIS!"

"KNUCKLES, CATCH!"

They turned just to see the shards coming to them!

"YES!" they both said

They quickly took the shards and reunited them, re building the master emerald

As soon as they did that, the ground stopped shaking and everyone made a sigh of relief. Sonic and Tails landed with the plane and got off. As they ran towards knuckles, they saw the two girls who went in their house before and a female echidna

Everyone launched confused looks at each other

"who are they?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two teams were looking at each othes

No one moved an eye away.

"Knuckles, what happened?" "that echidna appared out of nowhere, and pretended to be the guardian of the master emerald"

"Nails , what did you do?" "after beeing knocked out, i woke up here, but that stupid echidna was there, and pretended to be the guardian of the master emerald"

"DON'T EVER TRY TO COME BACK HERE!" Knuckles shouted

"THIS IS MY HOME! GO AWAY, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Nails replied

"LOOK WHO'S SPEAKING!" that made Nails angry.

She dashed at Knuckles and trew a punch at him. Sonic got angry at that "HEY, YOU CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" he spindashed right into Nails

"THAT'S MY MOVE!" and with that the battle started.

While the echidnas and hedgehogs were fighting on the ground, the two foxes started Flying. They both met up in the air "look, i don't want to fight, i think there's more behind this" "thanks, my name is Mielle Prower, but friends call me Tails" "my name is… _Miles_ Prower… my friends call me Tails too… can i just call you mielle?" "of course" mielle answered. Tails looked at her again "you are the exact copy of me… but you're a girl" "i think i have an easy reason for that, you see…" while mielle was explaining what happened,the battle under them was getting worse.

"You can't compete with the fastest thing alive!" Sonia said

" _I_ am the fastest thing alive!" Sonic answered

"THIS IS FOR BREAKING THE MASTER EMERALD!" Knuckles said, while trowing punches, wich were deflected by Nails' punches

"YOU BROKE IT! WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT IT?! I AM THE GUARDIAN!" they kept on arguing and fighting, untill… " WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT?" they all looked up to see the two foxes looking at them "WHAT?" they all said in unison. "stop fighting, we can explain!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, still looking at each other with rage. The two foxes landed in front of them. Before anyone could ask a question, mielle said "we come from another dimension"

 **Meanwhile**

Ames woke up, he was greeted by a pink female hedgehog looking at him.

As soon as his brain started working properly, he got up, summoning his hammer out of instinct.

Seeing this, the hedgehog backed from him and summoned an hammer, the same he was using.

They both calmed down immediately after

"sorry, i acted on instinct" Ames said "no problem, are you ok?" "yes… hey, that hammer you got looks exactly like my-" "piko piko hammer""exactly. My name is Ames Rose, what's yours?" "… _Amy_ Rose… you look like a copy of me." "so do you" "how did you get knocked out?"

" i was searching my girlfriend, Sonia but when i finally found her on angel Island, the chaos emeralds started rotating around the master emerald and it made a portal, even Nails didn't know what was happening"

" Sonia? Nails? Who are they?" "Sonia is my girlfriend, she is the fastest thing alive, she is a blue hedgehog, and Nails is the Guardian of the master emerald, she's a red echidna and she's tough"

Everything he said made amy remember her friends even more

"something is not right here" Amy said

 **Meanwhile**

After everything was explained, the two hedgehogs and foxes went home, while the echidnas remained to guard the master emerald

Miles and Mielle were in the labs searching for a way to open a portal back to their home.

Sonic and Sonia were (guess what?) doing a race to find out who's the fastest.

"We will certainly need to find the chaos emeralds again, but don't worry, i finished the emerald tracker, it tracks the emeralds in the best way possible" Mielle was surprised "Nice! I was going to finish it if Eggwoman didn't do an attack."

"Egg… woman?" Miles was confused "let me guess, you have an Egg _man?_ " Mielle asked "Exactly, but let's focus on the task ahe-" he pushed a button, wich showed the emeralds, all in eggman's base, but there weren't just the usual 7, there were 14 "oh no" Mielle turned to the screen " what is i-" she gasped "this might be a problem".

 **Back on Angel Island**

Shadow was sent to investigate by gun about a large sudden power increase on angel Island, probably related to the master emerald, he was accompanied by his partner, Rouge the bat, apparently nothing was strange except for one thing: there was another Echidna

"I never saw her, do you know anything?" Asked Rouge "No, we need to report to gun im-" he was cut off by his transmittor "agent Shadow, agend Rouge, come to the base immediately, there is something more important here"

"we are coming" they both replied


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic and Sonia finished racing. The results? No one won, they simply had the same speed, no matter how hard they did, they couldn't outrun each other. Miles and Mielle were still thinking about what to do with the situation at hand. The doorbell rang. "I'll go get it" said Miles. He got up and went to the door to open it. He opens the door to be greeted by Amy and a pink male hedgehog "oh, hi Amy, who's your friend?" "hi Tails, my friend here is Ames, mind if we come in?" as soon as they heard the two names, Sonic and Sonia went as fast as they could through the back door.

"Mind if we come in?" asked Amy "no not at all" answered Miles. They took a step in. Mielle recognized the male hedgehog "Ames!" "Tails! What are you doing here?" Ames asked "you two know each other?" asked Amy "yeah, I think we need to explain a couple things" answered Mielle.

They explained what happened. "that's why we are practically the same!" Amy said "exactly!" Miles answered "but… We have a problem." That made Amy and Ames worry "Eggman has 14 Chaos Emeralds" "14!?"

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Sonia stopped near a tree.

"He's here too!" "let me guess, that Ames is a pink hedgehog that follows you around and proclaims to be your boyfriend" "you betcha!" "well, I'm quite hungry, want to go get a chili dog?" "su-" they got hit by a mechanical claw, which sent them into a tree. "AGH!" they quickly get up, to see Eggman in a mech, and in that mech, there were 14 chaos emeralds. "EGGMAN!" said Sonic "OH OH OH OH, This time Sonic, you really are doomed!" with that, Eggman pressed a button. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" said Sonia, but as soon as they tried to move, they couldn't. "I can't move!" they were trying to break free of whatever was trapping them, but they couldn't. "With the power of 14 chaos emeralds, I can just make you disappear out of existence! Hasta la Bye Bye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" a cannon appeared from the front of the mech, charging a deadly shot. They prepared for what was coming. They heard a loud crash, but nothing came.

They opened their eyes to see Eggwoman, in a mech, right against Eggman's. "I will be the one to destroy Sonia the Hedgehog!" said Eggwoman "who are you?! How dare you interrupt me?!" "I AM EGGWOMAN, THE Evilest SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE WORLD! Mind if I take THESE?" she pressed a button, only for 7 hands to appear and smash the robot, and take half of the 14 emeralds from it.

As soon as she took the emeralds, they were free to move.

They ran away from the battlefield as fast as they could.

"Tails told us Eggman had 14 chaos emeralds, but I didn't think that Eggwoman would be here too!" Said Sonia " well, with what they will do to each other, it will be a bit before they can attack!" "let's go warn the others!" Sonia sped up, followed by Sonic

 **Meanwhile**

Shadow and Rouge arrived at GUN base.

They were greeted by the commander, waiting for them.

"Shadow, Rouge, come with me" they followed him, to one of GUN's top security prisons.

"they appeared out of nowhere. They proclaim to be working for us, it's not true but… they sure look familiar. We need you to check them, ask them some questions." "but… why us?" asked a confused Rouge "you'll see" they entered the cell. There was a female black red-striped hedgehog and a male bat. They looked exactly like Rouge and Shadow.

They both looked at each other like if they saw a ghost. "who are you?" said Rouge "who are _you_?" responded the male bat. Shadow and the other hedgehog looked surprised, the most surprised they'd ever seen Shadow be. "my name is rouge, the hedgehog's name is Shadow" said Rouge "my name is Rogue, her name is Shade" Rogue answered.

Shadow and shade approached each other, staring each other in the eyes

"What are you? Another faker?" they both said in unison.

" we found ourself at the GUN base after an incident in our mission, but something is telling me this isn't _our_ GUN" Rogue answered 'first that female echidna appears, then these two appear… there's something going on here' thought rouge "was your mission related to the master emerald?" asked Rouge "we were on our weekly mission to check on the master emerald, but there wasn't the echidna that normally guards the master emerald, but there was something else on the emerald that sucked us in."

"who says we can trust you?" "I know when someone lies, and I'm sure you do too" Rogue answered. "it's clear what happened, you two come from another dimension" Rogue said "I was thinking the same thing."

 **Meanwhile**

Miles and Mielle were discussing with Amy and Ames what could happen and how should they act, when they heard a door slam behind them. They turned to see Sonia and Sonic. "oh, h-" "EGGWOMAN IS HERE TOO!" "Really? How do you know?" asked Mielle "we were fighting Eggman! He had 14 chaos emeralds, he was going to kill us!" said Sonic "but Eggwoman appeared and stole 7 of his chaos emeralds, we escaped as soon as we could!" continued Sonia " we need to act as soon as possible" said Miles "yeah, tomorrow we'll make a strategy to attack" said Mielle "right, but where will we sleep?" asked Sonia. "well, what better place than our own homes?"

"Wow, it looks exactly like my home" "well, we _are_ the same person" "right. I'll take the guest's room, if you don't mind" "go ahead" "good night"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonia woke up, just to see that she was on the couch, with Sonic "uhh… why am i here?" Sonic woke up "uh, what?" he looked around to realize what was the situation "oh… you're a sleepwalker too?" asked Sonic "yeah, it happens a lot lately…. Can you please get off me?" "oh, sorry" Sonic got off her and they both got up. " we should probably head to taiiiilll-" Sonic passed out right in front of Sonia "SONIIIiiii-" she passes out too.

 **Later**

"i was thinking that we could use the power of the master emerald to stop the chaos emeralds then take them from him" said Miles "that's a good idea" said Ames

"Weren't we supposed to meet at this hour? Why are they so late?" Amy said, ansious about what Eggman could possibly do "i don't know amy, i am starting to get worried, they are never late! With that speed, they could come here at any time" said miles. They waited an entire hour, but no trace of Sonic and Sonia. "This is not normal" said Mielle "should we go check them?" "yes, let's go" with that, they all headed to Sonic's house.

They arrived at Sonic's house. Amy knocks on the door, but to no response. "Sonia? Sonic? Are you in there?" asked ames but to no response " that's it, i'm entering" Amy entered, followed by everyone. "Sonic? Sonia?" nobody was there, they searched around the house,but still, nothing. "oh no, what if they were captured by Eggman?!" said a worried Amy " Amy relax! Let's return to the workshop! We'll make a plan there." Responded Mielle

 **Later, at Eggman's base**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, he was feeling weak, he realize he was in a capsule, filled with strange liquid. He looked trough the glass at his left to see sonia, still asleep in her own chamber. He tried to move, only to see the little strenght he had fade. he looked outside the capsule, he was in a lab 'Eggman kidnapped me!' was the only thing he could think of. He saw nobody else around him. He coudn't do anything, and he felt tired too so he closed his eyes again, but before he could drift into sleep, he heard a mechanical door open, he shot his eyes open to see a female black red-striped hedgehog approaching them. She inputs a code in a keypad, and the capsules opem, making the two fall onto the ground. "cough cough, what happened?!" asked Sonia, instantly awake." We'll explain later, faker, let's get out of here!" "Shade?!" "come on, let's go!" and with that they got on their feets and left the room. Shadow was there, waiting for them "two fakers?"asked Shadow "Shadow?!" "let's get out of here before Eggman returns!" Shade yelled, they started running.

They reached the main exit, Shadow took an hand to his ear "Rouge, open the Main door" he heard smooching noises "i said, open the door!" … "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ROUGE!" the door started to open "Finally!" the noises stopped "uhm… i didn't do anything" said rouge the door fully opened, to reveal Eggman and Eggwoman, in a robot, carrying non other than the master emerald. Eggman was speaking to eggwoman " HO HO HO HO HO, this time they wo- SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!" this pissed Shadow and Shade off "ROUGE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ADVISE US!" "sorry, i got uhm.. 'distracted' by rogue" said an embarassed bat. Eggman and Eggwoman detatched their robots from each other to fight, and so it started. Sonic and Sonia were still weakened by the liquid, and Eggwoman was able to capture them easily "Gotcha!" Eggman was still trying to defeat Shadow and Shade using 7 chaos emeralds, but they were using the chaos Energy near them to chaos controll around Eggman "Stay still!" Eggman shot a deadly laser, just to miss them. "chaos, SPEAR!" a glowing spear materialized in Shade's hand, and she trew it against Eggman's face, but before it could hit him, it was blocked, _by the Master Emerald_ "NO!" yelled the two blue hedgehogs. Shadow destroyed the claws holding Sonic and Sonia, freeing them. "let's go" and with that they ran away.

"Rouge, we got the data, let's go!" said Shadow trough his transmitter "got it" answered Rouge.

They got out of the base. "the master emerald is gone again, that will be a problem!" said Sonic "right, we need that emerald! it could be the only chance we have to stop it" answered Sonia "See ya later, shads!" the two blue hedgehogs said in unison, and sped up, heading to Miles' workshop.

"grrr" they both gritted their theets. "let's head back to our base"

 **Later, at GUN base**

Shadow and Shade entered the base, only to be greeted by Rouge and Rogue kissing each other "will you two stop kissing each other?" asked Shadow, they stopped kissing "what can we say? We really like ourselfs" said Rogue "you two checked the data?" asked Shade "yes, and apparently eggman is taking no chances, the machine he wants to build, looks really powerfull, it can kill instantly, but… by how the project looks it's not like the eclipse cannon, we coudn't figure out anything else, the projects didn't give much informations, it's possible the full ones were locked in a more secret room" Rouge answered "mhp… all that work for nothing" said Shadow "well… not exactly nothing" said Rogue "what do you mean?" Shade asked "apparently, they took the master emerald not only to stop us from stopping the chaos emeralds, but they also needed it to fully controll the power of the emeralds, to make the machine work"

"… we just need to get the emeralds back" ended rogue

 **Meanwhile, at Angel Island**

Two red echidnas were laying on the ground unconscious.

Knuckles got up "ugh…. What happened?" he looked to see the master emerald was gone "!" he quickly went to Nails, and woke her up "THE MASTER EMERALD IS GONE!" "WHAT?!" they both got up and looked around. There was a master emerald shard.

"NOT AGAIN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap-

 **Woah woah woah!**

 **Before we start i need to say something important!**

 **The genderbend charachters' names are not mine, any of them isn't mine. they all come from other fanfictions.**

 **Thanks, and now, let's get into chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Sonic and Sonia were running to Tails' workshop, they still felt a bit numb from that strange liquid, but that didn't stop them.

"Sonic, that liquid did something to us!" asked Sonia, trying to go as fast as she usually does with the numbness in her legs "i know, Tails will help us, come on!" they both sped up.

 **Meanwhile**

Amy and Ames kept on thinking if their hedgehogs would come back

"Tails, did you find anything yet?" asked Ames "sonic's communicator's signal is jammed! We can't figure out anything!" answered Miles. they had been trying to find Sonic and Sonia, but to no avail.

"what if they were captured?!" Asked Amy, who had a very concerned look on her face, something that was on everyone's face at the moment.

Before anyone could answer, Sonic and Sonia buste trough the door, looking tired and a bit hurt.

"SONIC! SONIA!" Miles and Mielle immediatly hugged Sonic and Sonia, happy to see them again.

They fainted right in front of them.

"Oh, no!" was the only thing said.

They instantly took Sonic and Sonia and placed them on the beds upstairs. "we need to check them"

 **Meanwhile**

Rouge and Rogue were back at Eggman's base, infiltrating to find the chaos emeralds, their only hope at the moment.

They were infiltrating in the air ducts.

"the emeralds seem to be this way!" said Rogue. They headed straight to the container's room.

"There they are!" they could see the emeralds there were only 7, they were all in containers made of reinforced glass, not even bullets could penetrate it!

"our kicks aren't going to penetrate that, we need to open them trough the controlls" Rouge nodded, went down and quickly started working on the controlls. "mhh… we need a password, it's an easy one, i'll be able to deco-" "try 'EggRolledGenCac'" interrupted Rogue. Rouge tried that, and she gained access to the controlls. "you did this before?" asked Rouge "yes".

Rouge opened the containers and headed to them. She quickly grabbed them all "that was a piece of cake" she headed straight back to Rogue, and they went away.

They were Flying back to their base "that was too easy for Eggman and Eggwoman, are you sure they are real?" asked Rogue "yes, there's no doubt theese are the real ones, you can see them too!" Rouge tossed the emeralds to Rogue, and he grabbed them, he started inspecting them and he coudn't see anything different, they were the chaos emeralds.

Rouge put his hand to his ear "Rogue to GUN, mission accompli-" they were hit by an emerald shard,knocking them out point blank.

 **Meanwhile**

Knuckles and Nails were Flying, searching for the master emerald shards.

Knuckles caught a glimmer in the forest "There's one!" they glided down into the forest, they landed and started searching to what it was.

"i can't find anything, you?" shouted Nails. "nothing ye-" Knuckles stopped, he saw what was on his tracks: an emerald shard, 14 chaos emeralds and 2 Bats "come here!"

Nails ran to Knuckles, and before she could say anything she saw what was in front of them. "that's Rogue!" said Nails "and that's Rouge".

"let's get the emeralds back, along with the shard, they'll be fine on their own" Knuckles nodded, and they both got all the emeralds, along with the shard. " are you sure we should just leave them here?" asked Nails "yeah, we don't have time, we need to take the emeralds to Sonic and everyone else" "let's go!" and with that they were already running to Sonic's home.

 **Later**

Sonia woke up, she was still tired, she took in her surroundings. It was Tails' room, she coudn't see the little differences from the one she knew, since she saw it just a couple of times. She looked at her right to see that Sonic was in another bed, still asleep. She got up and after a quick stretch she got downstairs.

The first thing she could see were Amy and Ames, sitting next to the kitchen table taking about something.

" Hi!" they turned to see Sonia waving at them.

"Sonia!" they yelled in unison. This got Miles' and Mielle's attention, who were working in the workshop. They got out and went to the kitchen, to see Amy and Ames bombarding Sonia with multiple questions.

"Relax! I'm ok!" "where were you this morning, what happened?" asked Amy "i was captured by Eggman along with Sonic… a lot happened, Shade and Shadow rescued us, but something went wrong, the ma-" Knuckles burst trough the door "The master emerald was destroyed again, and we got the chaos emeralds!"

They all turned to face him, he was with Nails and she had 14 Emeralds in her hands. "But… how did you do that? Don't tell me you infiltrated Eggman's base!" Said Mielle "of course not. They were next to Rogue and Rouge, they were laying unconscious in the forest" "and you two didn't help them?!" yelled Ames "well, the writer didnt know how to continue the story like that so…." Answered Knuckles "wait, what?" everyone was confused "nothing, it's just that i wanted to break the 4th wall" answered knuckles "whatever, we have the emeralds, with them we can easily defeat Eggman!" "you betcha!" said a newcomer, it was Sonic, who just woke up from his sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone was discussing about what happened and how to act, they wanted to attack, but they needed a plan, they just needed.

It was a normal discussion, until Ames brought something equally important: "but, how will we get back home?" that was a really good question, they had the emeralds, they had the power but… they didn't know how to do it. "me and Miles are working on it, it's just that 14 emeralds is enough to change dimension, but the way we got here is something we can't figure out, and we need to, otherwise we won't find our way back!" they all started thinking, untill Sonia remembered something important. "wait, we still didn't tell you how we needed to get to angel island in the first place!" they forgot one of the most important parts of the story "Right! You still haven't told us, why did you go there?" asked Miles. "we just had a fight with Eggwoman, and we got our chaos emeralds back, tough they were damaged, and we went to angel island to see if Nails was able to restore them trough the master emerald!" said Mielle. this was an important part of the story, how could they have left that uncovered? There was a moment of silence representing the mobians elaborating something. The one to break the silence was Sonia "I've got an idea! How about we infiltrate Eggman's base to see if he has any project of that machine, we figure out what went wrong and BOOM! We get back home!" "yeah, let's do it!" said Knuckles, who just got up just to shout that. That was a possible plan, but they couldn't just rush in! "wait, wait, we still need a plan!" said Amy, the voice of reason at that moment. "I have a much better plan! We just go in Super, trash their base, get their projects and we come back here like bosses!" well, we all know that sonic was impulsive but this is just a bit too much! " Sonic, we know you're powerfull but we can't ju-" in the blink of an eye, Sonic and Sonia were gone. That was the trigger for one word: worry.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Sonia just snatched up the bag with the emeralds, Tails' usefull hacking software and their determinations. They were speeding towards Eggman's base. They had the chaos emeralds, and they were ready to fight!

They saw the base in the distance. " are you ready for this?" asked a determined Sonic "Always ready!" answered a determined Sonia. They took the emeralds and they went super. They felt pure energy flowing trough them, something they could never get used to. and as they opened their eyes, they saw it: they were super!

Sonia had 7 of the chaos emeralds, and Sonic had the other 7 enough to destroy eggman's base.

"let's GO!" they sped up almost instantly destroying Eggman's base's door.

"that's it Egghe- AAAK" they felt trapped, they couldn't move, and they recognized what was happening. "NO!" they turned normal, and the chaos emeralds were striped from them.

Eggman and Eggwoman appeared from a door " you fell in our traps like morons!" Said Eggman. " you might recognize this machine from one of our last evil schemes, but this time, you won't survive! And since we learned that talking before killing just gives you a chance to survive, DIE!" Shouted Eggwoman. "Goodbye, pesky little rodents!" they pushed a button on remote, and the emeralds started emitting shocks against Sonia and Sonic. It was like hell, they couldn't bear to resist much longer, it was the end!

They close their eyes, ready to perish at Eggman's and Eggwoman's hands.

They needed a miracle, a terribly big miracle to save them.

Suddently, they were pulled away from the machine's force by another force, they fell on the ground, pain all over their body. They tried to get up and fight, but… they passed out.

 **Later**

Sonic slowly woke up he felt his energy drained, and the huge contrast to what was he feeling in his super form. He rose his head slightly to see that he was in a forest, at his right was Sonia, a bit far from him laying on the ground unconscious and in front of him another white hedgehog, blue stripes on his hands, boots, 5 quills on his head… SILVER! But… what is he doing there, why is he on the floor unconscious too?! The only way to find is answer was to wake him up and ask him, but Silver had injuries everywhere. It Certainly was not the time.

Sonic got up, his body hurting and went to Sonia. She was knocked out and had some pretty serious injuries too. Looks like Sonic got the best luck of them all, he looked more fine than the others.

Sonic woke up Sonia, and she Slowly got up… or at least tried to, she fell to her feets due to the lack of force and the injuries. "Are you ok, Sonia?" asked Sonic. "No… I can't walk… I feel pain all over my body..." The answer was not something Sonic wanted to hear. "you can't walk… do you have your communicator?" "Yes, it's he-" she took it out and realized the device was broken, terribly broken. "Oh no…" said Sonia. "don't worry, I'll take you to safety!" and with that, Sonic took Sonia bridal style, something that made Sonia blush a little. She looked over sonic's shoulders and saw the white hedgehog. "…Silva?" said Sonia. Sonic looked at Silver. He needed to save him, but he couldn't carry him too. And that was a problem, and an ever bigger problem counting the fact it was becoming dark, and wild wolves could come out and eat them.

What could he do… all of the sudden, he heard a voice shouting for him.

"SONIC? SONIA? WHERE ARE YOU?!" the fact that someone was searching for him made him rise his hopes but… he didn't like _who_ Was searching for him. " SONIA? COME ON, ANYONE?" and the second voice wasn't of the likings of Sonia. "WE'RE HERE!" shouted sonic, to get Amy and Ames to find them. they found them. "Sonic! Sonia! What happened to you two!?" Asked Amy, worried to death "Not right now, I need you to take silver!" he pointed at the hedgehog, and without esitation, the two pink hedgehogs picked him up and they all headed to Tails' house.

 **Later**

Sonic, Amy and Ames arrived at Miles' house, carrying Sonia and Silver, they opened the door and entered, Miles and Mielle shot their heads to them, and immediately understood what was going on, they helped them and carried them on a room with 4 beds, they placed Sonia and Silver on the beds, and Sonic was basically forced to lay down from the pain too.

Sonic and Sonia turned their heads on the 4th bed. It was occupied by a white female hedgehog, with 3 quills up on her head, 2 next to her head and 2 going down her back. She was wearing a dark blue and white dress, and boots. It looked much like Silver.

"S-Silva?" said Sonia. "we don't know why she is here, she appeared in our lab and was knocked out." Answered Mielle to the probably incoming question. They wanted to ask more questions, but they started to fall asleep.

"don't worry, rest, we will cure you" was the last thing they could hear from Amy's mouth till they fell asleep.

Silva started to wake up. She was not expecting it, she tought she died for a moment, and there she was, alive. She felt like hammers were hitting her head. She woke up to see that she was on a bed, nobody was near her apparently. She got up, rubbing her head and trying to figure out her surroundings. She noticed that she was not alone. There were 3 more beds with 3 more hedgehogs, but she recognized only the one that was next to her: Sonia. She looked badly beaten up, and had bandages over her. The other 2 hedgehogs were both males, the first looked a lot like Sonia, he had even her shoes, but he looked less injured. The other one instead was the most interesting of the 2, he looked the most injured, and the strangest part was that he looked a lot like her, his hairstyle, his stripes on his gloves, his boots… she bet he even had her eye color if she could see it. She decided it was best not to wake them up. She was about to leave untill she heard a groan, she turned to see the white hedgehog waking up, groaning a bit. Silver opened his eyes, to see Silva staring at him. he tried to get up, but all he was rewarded with was Pain.

"oh gosh are you ok?" Said Silva. "Yes, thanks… ugh.." Answered Silver. He tried once again but failed. "here let me help you" Silva used her telekinesis to help Silver get up "you… you can do it too?" Asked Silver

"what do you mean Too?" asked Silva, now confused. "I have that same power…" Answered Silver "it's like you're a copy of me!" they both said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Silver and Silva looked out the window of the room they were in, it was Dawn. They coudn't wake up everybody, so they just sat on their beds.

"So… how did you get beaten up so badly?" Asked Silva. "I was saving Sonic and that Girl, in reality i come from the future." Answered Silver. "Me too! Why did you come here?" Asked Silva. "In the future, Eggwoman and Eggman took controll of mobius, since Sonic Died and nobody could defeat him anymore. I came back in time to save Sonic and i did it, but as i tried to flee with them i got shot and that's the last thing i remember. I probably got hit by tree branches when falling." It was now her turn to Explain the story! "In my future, a strange kind of blackhole inglobed most of the earth, and it was about to get completely engulfed. Apparently before it was some kind of portal but as it expanded it became just a big Dark ball that destroys thing… i came back with the help of the power rings of mobius, and i went back in time, when i appared in the past the ball was at a normal size, i tried to stop it with my powers, but i just coudn't, i got sucked in and then Only Black. That's the last thing i remembered untill i woke up here." Answered Silva.

"Do you know in who's house are we in anyways?" Asked Silva.

They looked around, but besides the beds there wasn't any detail on who's house it could be.

"Actually no…" Answered Silver.

They were about to leave, but they heard the door open, they turned to see a two tailed Boy Fox who was apparently in pijamas and had a tired look on his face, he was rubbing his eyes "uh… Sonic?" he stopped rubbing his eyes and and looked at Silver and Silva with a surprised look

"Silver? Silva? You two are ok?" Asked Tails

 **Later**

Everyone had woken up, and were now in the living room

"i know that Hedgehogs just heal faster than other animals like us but you were really fast!" Said Mielle "well you 4 have some explanations to do" Said Miles. They started explaining how they got the chaos emeralds striped from them, how silver came back to save them and how they got shot and they got hurt. And Silva explained why she was there too. "Sonic, Sonia, what you did… was just Impulsive, we lost the chaos emerlds again, my hacking software was destroyed an you two got injured, if it wasn't for silver you would be Dead!" Said Miles, Angry from what he was told to. "I'm sorry Tails, we will find a way, I have a plan that wi-" "NO! Sonic, Sonia we can't risk it again, we are already making a plan! How about you go do something fun for a day! Relax While we finish our plan!" interrupted Mielle. "Fine…" Said Sonic and Sonia in unison. "How about Us?" Asked Silver "you two can stay here if you want at the moment" Answered Miles. Silver and Silva looked at each other "maybe we'll go for a walk".

 **Later**

Sonic and Sonia went for a run, they didn't have much to do, so they just did that, it made them relax, it was just a good feeling to feel the wind in their fa- **bump** – Sonic looked at Sonia to see what happened, she hit a tree. He stopped and went to Sonia "Hey, are you ok?" Sonia shot her head up, She was blushing "yeah, yeah.. it's just that i… uhh…. I find the tree's position unusual" Said Sonia, sounding a bit strange "but, why are you blushing?" Asked Sonic. "NO IT'S NOTHING" Shouted Sonia. Sonic understood what was really happening and started blushing too.

Was is really what was he thinking? Well, only one way to find out

" do you… do you actua- ACK!" Something fell on his head, shutting him up, he looked at the ground to see what is was: it was a chaos emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Said Sonia. "but… what's it doing here?" Asked Sonic

"We should probably take it to Tails" "let's just go Right away!" Said Sonia, she took the Emerald and Rose it up to the air " CHAOS… CO-" A Spindash met her face, knocking her back, loosing the emerald.

They looked at their right. There Were Shadow and Shade, wich took the Emerald. " Give that Chaos Emerald back!" shouted Sonic "This belongs to us, you Fakers do not deserve it's power!" Shouted Shade, Sonia got up Enraged, it was War. She spindashed Into Shadow, but the attack was Dodged and counter attacked by a Powerfull kick in the Guts. She quickly got up and started running around Shadow, Sonic tried to go and help her but was stopped by Shade. Sonic and Shade went into a fight, Sonic Dodged all Shade's attacks and kicked her away, sending her crashing into Sonia, who Stopped her attack. Sonia kicked Shade away, and spindashed into her back. The attack missed as Shadow chaos controller Shade out of the way. Sonic managed to get Shadow by surprise and Spindashed him, making the Emerald Fall. Shade was about to take it, untill Sonia jumped on her head and Took the emerald, she went quickly to Sonic and said: "CHAOS… CONTROLL!"

They appared at Tails' Workshop, right onto the couch. "TAILS!" Miles' head popped out of a door "Sonic? Sonia? Is that a chaos emerald?"

 **Later**

"Strange… all emeralds are at Eggman's base except this one…." Said Mielle "yeah… hey where's Silver and Silva?" Asked Sonia.

"they wanted to see the past a bit, their futures are total messes and they just needed some relax from it." Answered Miles. "We'll check if it's a fake emerald or a real one" Said Mielle.

Sonic and Sonia went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sooo…. About earlier?" Sonia turned to Sonic, her face as red as Knuckles', she knewwhere this was going. "uhh… what are you talking about?" Sonic saw she was blushing, that made him think of it more and more "when you bumped into the tree, it wasn't because 'the trees are different', wasn't it?" Sonia just looked nervous and Sonic was waiting for an answer, she coudn't just answer, she needed to or else he would find out! What cold she do?. Sonia Looked at Sonic still blushing, took a deep breath and did something she wanted to do for a couple days… _She Kissed Sonic Deeply._

It was a long kiss. And they both enjoyed it. They opened the eyes and looked at each other. "I just love you, Sonic" Was what left Sonia's mouth. "and viceversa, Sonia" was what followed Sonia's words

They looked at each other in the eyes, looking happy.

They looked around, just to see the two tailed foxes, the two telekinetic Hedgehogs and the two pink hammery Hegdheogs, all staring at them _with their mouths wide open._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Meanwhile, at Eggman's base**

"no No NO!" Shouted Eggwoman, hitting the computer with her fists from anger. " we didn't think the emeralds would over charge the machine!" Said Eggman. Eggwoman typed more commands on the computer, to no avail tho. "WE ARE LOOSING THE CHAOS EMERALDS, AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT" shouted Eggwoman. Two more emeralds disappeared, leaving 11 emeralds out of 14. "ugh, Let me do this!" Eggman pushed Eggwoman aside and started typing various lines of code, Eggwoman Turned to the machine to see that there were sparks trough the emeralds, and all of the sudden, 4 more disappeared, leaving 7 emeralds. The machine automatically deactivated, leaving the last 7 emeralds on the floor, they still had their glow unlike the last time where they even got trown out in the space.

" WE LOST 7 CHAOS EMERALDS!" shouted Eggwoman in Anger. "Either that or we would Have blown up any second now!" Explained Eggman with a Serious look on his face. "mmh… Fine, I guess our master plan will need some little changes here and there" "don't worry, we'll be able to do it anyways"

 **Meanwhile, on angel island**

Knuckles and Nails were hiding behind a rock, The master emerald was Emitting deadly shocks of chaos energy, and they had to get out of there, or else they would get killed. " Does this ever happen to your master emerald?!" Shouted Knuckles, trying to cover the loud sounds coming from the master emerald. " NO! SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO THE CHAOS EMERA-" a Thunder was heard, and a big flash blinded them.

They rubbed their eyes, trying to get their vision back. They looked at the master emerald, and Noticed that there were no more deadly shocks of chaos Energy, but the master emerald had lost the brightness of it's color, leaving a dark green which did not appeal the eye like normal, and there was a chaos emerald on the ground too.

"… Oh No" Said Knuckles. "we really need to stop saying that, don't you think?" Said Nails.

 **Back at Tails' workshop**

There were about 15 seconds of silence, 15 Loooooooooooong seconds of silence. Nobody knew what to say, and it was getting utterly embarrassing. Amy and Ames ran away, they felt betrayed, even if they weren't their partners. "Wait!" Said Silver, trying to get them back, but it was no use. They ran away from there. Leaving Silver and Silva alone in front of the door. Sonic and Sonia just sat there, not knowing what to say.

"Sonic…." Said Miles, which had a surprised look, never had he seen him kiss a girl, Sonic wasn't usually interested in girls. Mielle had the same look on her face. " so… we.. like each other…" Said Sonia, Embarassed

"Yeah, if you excuse us we'll... go and… talk about this somewhere else" Sonic and Sonia took the chaos emerald and chaos controlled out of there. They'd have run but they were so embarrassed that they wanted to get away more than instantly.

"did… did anyone even notice they had some kind of attraction to each other before now?" Asked Miles. Everyone else shook their heads. They didn't show signs of it, and now they were kissing like a romantic couple

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Sonia appeared in their house. They felt like they did something bad, but they didn't really regret it. They loved it. "Sonic… remember when I woke up and I was onto you?" Asked Sonia "Yeah" Answered Sonic "Well.. it wasn't because of sleepwalking. It was because… uhm…"

"Don't worry, I get it. And after all, did I complain about that?" they both laughed about that. "Listen Sonia… if I could I'd be forever with you, but… we both know you'll need to get back in your dimension…" that made Sonia sad. "you're right…" "So… how about we enjoy it while we can?" A smile spread across Sonia's face. "Of course!" Answered Sonia with enthusiasm. And with that, they left the house and went for some fun.

 **Meanwhile, at G.U.N**

Shadow and Shade Entered trough the main door. Gun agents letting them pass. They passed trough an huge door which lead to the research room. They both Saw Rouge in a chair looking at a chaos emerald… wait, where did she get that?! " where did you take that Emerald?" Asked Shade, a bit enraged by the fact they got Defeated by their Fakers.

"Don't be so grumpy, Edgy Hedgehog, it was a wonderfull gift from Rogue." "We need that for the mission, you know that we need a chaos emerald to do our chaos moves." Said Shadow, with his Dark Tone.

"of course I know, I was just admiring it" Answered Rouge

"by the way where's that bat?" Asked Shade "he went to search for the other emeralds, after they took all of them from us, he became determined to find all the chaos emeralds… how was your mission?"

Their eyes shot daggers at her.

 **Meanwhile**

Amy and Ames were hearth broken. They felt betrayed and Amy was even crying on her couch. What could they do now?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Shouted Amy. Still crying like a fountain. "Neither can i!" Shouted Ames, which was not crying but looked like he was about to." He cheated on me!" "WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Amy got up enraged. "THAT'S IT! I am not going out with that hedgehog ever again!" Shouted Amy like a fierce warrior. "she's done with me! I won't be her boyfriend ever again!" if Sonia and Sonic were there, they'd be more than happy.

Amy went to her room while Ames went into the Guest's room, and they both fell on their beds, still crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rogue returned at G.U.N's laboratories. He didn't get the emerald but he knew where it was. He entered the lab and

went to Rouge which was talking with Shadow and Shade. "I've got some informations." Said Rogue. They all turned to face him. "apparently an emerald is with the two knuckleheads on angel island and a jewelry sold one to a rich man, thinking it was an huge sapphire… apparently he's going to give it as a gift to his wife this Evening." Said Rogue. " we'll go and take the one from the two knuckleheads, you two go and take the emerald from that man" continued Rogue. "… Fine, where will he be this evening?" Asked Shade "At Fettuccini's restaurant." Said Rogue. "wait, what are we supposed to do at that fancy restaurant?" Asked Shadow "isn't it obvious? You'll go and take it from him" Said Rouge "this mission is supposed to be top secret, we can't alert the public!" "In fact, you'll go undercover. Don't worry! Cute couples get in free!" Said Rouge. They did not like where this was going "Wait, what?" Said the two dark hedgehogs

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Sonia went out in the city and had some fun, they took an ice cream, did some photos, go for a little shopping even if they didn't like it that much and all that stuff. They felt happy. It was getting Evening. All of the Sudden, Sonic heard his communicator beep, a call was incoming. He took his communicator and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonic, it's me, Tails"

"Oh hi! By the way sorry about earlier"

"we'll talk about that later, ok?"

"so… what did you want to tell me?"

"Sonic, we got some information that a chaos emerald is in the hands of a rich man, he apparently brought it from a jewelry and wants to give it to his wife tonight, at Fettuccini's restaurant"

"Where did you get such specific information?"

"if you didn't chaos control away you would have heard it from Silva and Silver"

"So, what do we need to do?"

"you.. uhm… need to steal it. I know it's something that we don't usually do, but we need it"

"I understand"

"Sonic, please don't get noticed"

"Alright"

And with that, Sonic closed the call

"Heard That?" asked Sonic "Yeah, looks like we're on a date!" Said Sonia "Come on, let's get ready"

 **Meanwhile**

Silver and Silva were helping the two tailed foxes with a machine.

"what is this machine going to do?" Asked Silva

"it's planned to change portal's structures, so if we manage to open a portal with this we'll be able to send you to your world" Answered Miles

"then shouldn't we use the other type of batteries?" Asked Silver

Silver and Silva were smart guys, they reached Tails' level of intelligence.

" for the type of method we are using this one is more conventional, the device needs to be small so we need to sacrifice a few things" answered Miles

"understandable" Said Silva

"So… what did you refer to Sonic?" Asked Silver

"I told him that he needs to take the emerald this evening at that fancy restaurant" Answered Miles

" That sounds a lot like a date" Said Silva.

Miles' eyes shot open, realizing it. He didn't really like the fact that Sonic had a girlfriend, and the fact that his girlfriend was basically himself didn't make it better, and rose up a couple questions like: 'is Sonic Narcissistic or what?' or 'if they'd make a child, would it be any different than their parents?' … the second one wasn't Tails' but you get the point.

Tails' face looked kinda in alarm

" Uhm… Tails… are you ok?" Asked Silva

Miles snapped out of it and turned to Silva, nervous

"Yeah! Don't worry about me, it's just that it's hot in here" Said Miles

"But I actually feel cold…" Said Silver

"uhhh…. I NEED TO GO GET OTHER BATTERIES" and with that, Miles sprinted out of the workshop.

"…. Didn't Mielle go do that?" Asked Silva

 **Later**

Shade and Shadow Entered the Restaurant. They were dressed fancy, and they looked like they were on a date. That made them really uncomfortable.

"let's get this over with" Said Shadow. "Hello, how can I help you?" said the waitress "we have a reservation at name 'Shadow'" "Ok, let me check" she looked at the book of the reservations, and found the prenotation. "OK, this way." She lead them to a table " this is your table, and here are out menus" They sit down and the waitress handed them the menus "Thanks" They didn't like this, it looked too much like a date. And they didn't even like eating that much, since they never needed, being the ultimate life forms they didn't feel hunger or thirst. They looked at their surroundings. The man they were looking for wasn't there, and there wasn't anything else of im-

Shade noticed two blue anthropomorphic hedgehogs, At a table, dressed fancy and chatting.

"Shadow" Shadow turned his head to Shade, wich was staring at the two hedgehogs. Shadow turned to see what she was seeing.

"!"

"you know, it's nice to have you around" Said Sonic

"Yeah, this date is lovely" Said Sonia "let's not get too distracted, remember what we're he-" Sonic immediately shut up, eyes wide open, as he saw Shadow and Shade staring at them, he and Shadow even making Eye contact."?" Sonia turned, and instantly made eye contact with shade

"Why are the fakers here?!" Whispered Shadow

"I have no idea" Whispered Shade back

"Are they on a date too?" whispered Sonic

"I don't believe it" whispered Sonia back

The two couples looked at each other for a bit.

"… let's ignore them for the moment" Said Sonia. They turned around, and continued the date / mission.

"let's continue with the mission at the moment, we'll take care of them later" Said Shade.

They continued their "Mission" as normal. The two heard rouge trough their communicators. "The man's entering". A Man Entered, along With a middle age woman, they looked really rich. He basically smelt money.

He sit down, along with his wife.

Sonic and Sonia had noticed This too, and were watching the man and the woman.

They sat Down, and began their Meal.

The 4 hedgehogs kept on watching them, closely.

"Sonic, when we have the chance, you take it and we get out, without anyone seeing it!" "All right"

"Shadow, Shade, when the emerald is an easy catch, we'll shut the lights off, be carefull not to get seen with the emerald"

"Got it, I'll take it" "said Shadow

They waited, and eventually finished their meal. They turned just in time to see the man taking out a box, he opened it and there it was! The chaos emerald. The lights went out. "It's my chance" Was what the two hedgehogs tought. Sonic sped up to get it, but he hit his head and fell to the floor with a thud.

The lights turned back on, Revealing Sonic and Shadow on the floor getting up. They looked at each other, everyone in the restaurant was alarmed. Shadow took the emerald, and he and shade Left the restaurant fast. Sonic and Sonia quickly followed them. They were now running at full speed chasing Shadow and Shade. Shadow and Shade were using their hover Shoes, but that was not enough to outrun the Blue hedgehogs. "CHAOS CONTROLL!" … nothing happened, Shade and Shadow Realized they had to outrun the two hedgehogs which was nearly impossible. They kept going faster and faster, but Sonic and Sonia were still behind them. Shadow had the emerald, but it was not working. Shadow remembered Something, Gun upgraded his Shoes and now they had an initial boost, and a fast one, he knew Shade didn't have any tho.

"YOU CAN'T OUTRUN US, FAKERS!" Shouted Sonic, and with that he started accelerating.

Shadow took a big risk. He took Shade's hand, Spin around and trew her, making her go Fast as heck. Shadow had Stopped for a moment, and suddently used his rocket boost to make Distance trough Him and the Blue hedgehogs, Catching up to Shade "CHAOS CONTROLL!" they both disappeared in a flash.

 **Elsewhere.**

Shadow and Shade appeared, since they still had their momentum they went crashing into a tree. By the way they hit their head normal mobian hedgehogs should have been knocked out, but being the ultimate life forms they Sustained it.

Shade and Shadow got up. Shadow put an hand to his ear "Mission accomplished" "ok, return to G.U.N" Said Rouge, before she hung off. "Thanks" Shadow turned Surprised to Shade, which had a smile on her face, one of determination and friendship. That was out of character. Shadow couldn't help but smile too "No problem." That was strange, Shadow never Smiled, at least not like that, he looked happy.

"do you smile often?" Asked Shadow. Shade realized she was smiling, and turned her head around. "I almost never smile"

Shadow looked at her, but decided to change the subject. "Do you know where are we?" Shade looked around her. "This looks like angel island, why did you chaos control here?" "I didn't mean to chaos control here" Said Shadow. He took out the emerald and rose it to the air. "CHAOS CONTROLL!" … nothing happened. Shadow raised an hand on his ear "Shadow to G.U.N, we are on angel island and are unable to leave by ourselves, we request for an helicopter." Rouge answered "Sorry Shadow, helicopters are all in use, and nobody at the moment can pick you up, you'll have to find a way down by yourself. Goodbye!" and rouge hung up.

They were stuck on the island for a night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Miles was walking, looking down, concerned about Sonic and Sonia. He didn't know why but he felt this was wrong. He bumped into someone and fell on the floor. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- oh, it's you" It was Mielle, who was returning with the batteries for the device. "Sorry, Miles. I wasn't looking…" Said Mielle. They both got up. "what are you doing here anyway?" asked Mielle. The look of concern returned on Miles' face. "Well… it's just that i…" he was interrupted by Mielle "were you thinking about Sonic and Sonia too?" Tails looked a bit surprised to Mielle "Yeah… how did you know?" asked Miles "I was thinking the same thing… it's just weird".

They stopped, looking at each other.

"so, how about we go back to the workshop and get some sleep?" asked Miles

"yeah!" Answered Mielle. They took the batteries and went back to the workshop

 **Later**

Miles and Mielle entered the workshop, and Saw Sonic and Sonia both dressed fancy, talking to Silver and Silva.

"What is going on here?" asked Mielle. They all turned to face the two foxes. "Oh, hi Tails!" Said Sonia. "uhm… we were talking with Silver and Silva about the mission, the emerald was took by Shadow and Shade" Said Sonic "What were they doing there?"

"We don't know, but we noticed something wrong with the emerald, they tried to chaos control, but it wasn't working for them…" said Sonia

"Wait, let me check something" Miles went to the pc and started doing something, after a bit he managed to trace the emeralds

7 were at Eggman's

2 on angel island

1 at G.U.N

1 was with them

And 1… was at Amy's

"what the…" said Mielle, two emeralds were missing. "I wasn't expecting this… one is near the master emerald, probably with knuckles. The other one is with Amy, another one is at GUN, probably Shadow's One, and there is another one on angel island… but two are missing" Said Miles. "I think we should figure this out tomorrow, I'm pretty tired actually" Said Sonic

"you're right… we'll meet here tomorrow, ok?" Said Miles

 **The next day, at Tails's workshop.**

Miles and Mielle called everybody there: Sonic, Sonia, Silver, Silva, Amy, Ames, Knuckles and Nails.

Sonic and Sonia were nervous, since Amy and Ames were shooting Death glared at them, at they knew why.

"everyone, please put your emeralds on the table" Said Miles.

They all put their emeralds on there. They were just 3.

"two emeralds are nowhere in the world, and we can't even find them in outer space, nor in future or past. I think we have to give up on those ones" Said Mielle. Everyone looked at each other. "then… What do we do?" Asked Amy "the only thing we can do is… well… go and stop Eggman and Eggwoman. Or else we they will stop US" Said Tails. Nobody could argue, they were right.

"So, what's the plan this time?" Asked Nails. They heard some knocks on the door. "I'll go get it" said Miles. He went to the door and opened it. There were Shadow, Shade and the two Bats. They entered. Sonic saw them, and started: "what are they doing here?" he asked. "Fakers, shut up, we're helping you" Said Shade.

Sonic and Sonia looked at Tails, confused by why they were there.

"Sonic, they have 2 chaos emeralds, and since Eggman is more powerfull than us at the moment we need all the help possible!"

They were forced to accept it.

After everyone took a seat It was time they discussed the plan.  
"Me and Mielle examined Eggman's base, and we have a plan.

Here it is: Eggman's base has high defenses, Rouge, Rogue, you two will enter and turn off all the alarms.

Sonic, Sonia, you two will enter from north of the base,

Shadow, Shade, you'll attack from the south of the base

Amy, Ames, you'll attack from the East of the base

And Silver and Silva will attack from the West.

We need to start from outside, and make our way to the core, you need to make sure that all the defenses go down, everything. We know that Eggman has big plans, and we need to stop him before he manages to do it! We will enter from the roof, and try to sabotage their emerald container, once we do it, you take the emeralds, and we leave the base, Eggman will try to counter attack but we need to stop him at all costs!" Said Miles

That was the plan. Everyone understood. "We will attack tomorrow, in the Early morning, at 5 AM." Said Mielle.

"for now, you can all go." Said Miles. Both the foxes looked serious, and Sonic and Sonia were surprised by their Plan.

They all got up, and walked Away. Sonic and Sonia Noticed Amy and Ames were still shooting Death glares at them. "uhm… Amy?" Asked Sonic "Don't even try to talk to me ever Again!" Shouted Amy. "What?! Why?!" "BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Shouted Amy. "CHEATED ON YOU?! I NEVER WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Even Sonia and Ames were discussing.

Everyone was looking at them, they didn't want to interrupt, but they knew this wasn't going anywhere good.

Amy and Ames Took out their Hammers, and HIT SONIC AND SONIA WITHOUT THINKING TWICE.

Sonic and Sonia looked at each other, the hammer hit them hard, they had no other option, they ran home.

Everyone was looking at Amy and Ames in Shock.

Before anyone could say anything, they walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 (ending

Chapter 12

Everyone was looking at Amy and Ames, mouths wide open.

They started walking away. How could they do something like this? "wait, where are you going?" asked Mielle "We're going home, count us out" Said Amy "What?!" Shouted Miles "yeah, we're out of the mission, just… leave us alone" Said Ames. They left.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Sonia Were home. They felt angry, and at the same time saddened. They were their friends, they never had interest in them as more than that, and now they hit them with their hammers because 'they cheated on them'… unbelievable. Sonia was on the verge of tears and Sonic was just angry and a bit confused. "I saved her more than once, and she does this?! How could she?!" Shouted Sonic. Sonia burst into tears. Sonic turned to her "Are you ok?" Asked Sonic "No! I feel betrayed. I mean yeah he was a bit heavy but I didn't hate him!"

Sonic hugged Sonia. Sonia Sighed. "Tomorrow we'll go and destroy Eggman and Eggwoman, this is the last day we're togheter… it was fun but at the same time strange…" Said Sonia "Yeah… Two chaos emeralds are nowhere in this world, and we could die against the two Eggheads…" Said Sonic. Realization struck in Sonia's head "uhm… Sonia, are you ok?" Sonia turned to Sonic "oh no… Silva said that her world was engulfed by the portal we created with the chaos emeralds, and Tails said…that only the 7 chaos emerald would destroy it but… if 2 chaos emeralds are missing only one of us will have 7!"

Sonia Looked Shocked, She was right. "I'm sure Tails will have a solution… we both know how amazing they are" Sonic Said trying to be optimist. Sonia looked down. "You're right… I think"

"Let's just wait till tomorrow"

 **Meanwhile**

Shadow and Shade returned to GUN's HQ. They decided to train themselves, with a duel.

"You're Strong" Said Shadow "But let's see how you deal with this! CHAOS CONTROLL!" Time froze, and as soon as it did, Shadow did one of his favourite moves, he roundhouse kicked Shade, but shade dodged it like if it was a normal attack, She kicked him upwards, sending him to the roof. Shadow landed back on his knees and Shade helped Shadow up. "I didn't know you could stop that move…" Said Shadow "neither did I, it didn't affect me" Said Shade "hey, have you Seen those two bats?" Asked Shadow "They just said they went 'Treasure hunting', but I don't think it's what they really want to do…" Said Shade, they both knew they were loving each other, but knowing the true nature of the two bats they didn't really think that was _True_ love. But they could only give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I am still thinking about those 2 hedgehogs that hit the fakers…" Said Shadow. "that guy mistook me for Sonia… even if we are 2 completely different colors" Said Shade "same for me and that Girl… apparently the faker cheated on her. i usually don't care, but I am wondering with who…" Said Shadow "We'd better get back to training" Said Shade. And with that, they restarted their training.

 **The next Day, near Eggman's headquarters**

Everyone was getting ready, it was finally time to face Eggman and Eggwoman, and return home. "Rouge, Rogue, are you ready to deabilitate defenses?" Asked Miles, which was Flying on his plane, along with Mielle. "say it and it'll be done!" Answered the two bats "Silver, Silvia, are you ready?" "we are Ready" "Shadow, Shade, are you two ready?" "Ready" "Knuckles, Nails, are you ready in case you need to stop the emeralds' power?" "Ready!"

"Sonic, Sonia, are you ready?" …. "Sonic? Sonia?" … "we are ready". "ok! 3…" Everyone got on their feets "2…." They concentrated. "1… " It was time to… "GO!" they dashed towards the building, the Walls' defenses down, ready to be smashed.

 **BOOM**

The base's walls were instantly destroyed by the hedgehogs, the Destruction just started.

 **Meanwhile**

Eggman was checking various things on his computer, Everything normal, until he dug deeper. "we are under attack!" Shouted Eggwoman. Eggman turned It happened Suddently. "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T THE ALARMS GO OFF?!" Asked Eggman Enraged.

"They sabotaged us!" The thing was Serious. "Our Master plan… NO!" Eggman hit the computer. "nothing changes! Those cactus will Fear Us!" Shouted Eggman. "START THE FINAL WEAPON!"

Eggman wasn't going out that Easily.

 **Meanwhile**

Miles and Mielle were Flying above Eggman's base "We are hacking trough Eggman's compu-" a snowflake landed on his nose. "it's Snowing?" Asked Mielle. It was strange, that wasn't a cold zone. More snowflakes Started to come. "Miles, our communications are being Cut!" Shouted Mielle, Miles realized she was Right, but they got more worried as the snowflakes became a blizzard, and a strong one "MIELLE, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Shouted Miles, trying to control the plane in the snow. "I DON'T KNO-AAAAAAA" The plane disappeared, and they started falling, their surroundings fading into strange colors, until... they got knocked out.

 **Meanwhile**

Rouge and Rogue were going trough the air conducts.

"This was a piece of cake" Said Rouge "nothing can beat the best treasure hunters" Said Rogue. As they kept going the air conducts became more distorted " what the?" Said Rogue, their surrounding were fading, leaving only strange colors. "?!" They started falling into nothing, what was happening?!

They couldn't do anything, and eventually passed out.

 **Meanwhile**

Knuckles and Nails were Near the master emerald, in case they needed to stop the emeralds. "Uhm… Knuckles?" "what is it?" "Does your master emerald usually do this?" "What do you mean?" Knuckles turned, to see the master emerald Vanishing "!" Knuckles tried to touch the master emerald but it disappeared. They looked around. Everything was Disappearing "Oh no" They started falling into nothingness "STOP SAYING 'OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo'" They both passed out.

 **Meanwhile**

Silver and Silva were making their way through the robots, throwing them from side to side with their telekinetic power.

"Silver! Look!" Silver turned to see that a bigger robot appeared. Silver and Silva charged their power, and began moving the robot. "NOW!" they threw the robot aside… but it didn't move. "Silver?" they noticed that the entire room had the usual telekinetic glow. "?!" the walls were sent flying away into nothingness, and they started to fall into the darkness. They both passed out.

 **Meanwhile**

Shadow and Shade were making their way through the base.

Destroying robots, smashing walls…

They came to a dead end. "Wrong way!" Said Shade. They turned to go another path but there was a wall instead of the corridor.

"what?!" Said Shadow "it's a trap!" Shouted Shade. Shadow took his chaos Emerald and rose it up in the air "CHAOS CONTROL!" the emerald disappeared "!?" the walls faded into Nothingness, and they started falling. They passed out.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Sonia were speeding through the corridors at high speed. They were going as fast as they could, Determined to find Eggman. They looked around and saw another Sonic and Sonia running next to them "?" Two more came "What is happening?!" Sonics and Sonias started appearing everywhere, the room was a field made of them. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Sonia. They started speeding up, but they couldn't escape them. "FASTER!" they started running faster and faster until... Everything broke in glass shards, making them fall into nothingness. "AAAAAAAaaaaaaaa" They passed out.

They woke up.

They were trapped in some kind of container. Sonic and Sonia looked around them, they weren't the only ones. Everyone who was taking part in the mission was there. They couldn't move.

A trapdoor opened from the floor, and Eggman and Eggwoman rose from it. "oh, look, attacking in group? You didn't see this coming, didn't you" Said Eggman. "This is the day we'll kill you, Lousy cactus!" Said Eggwoman. "Don't worry, it'll be quick. But you'll feel it like if it was hours long." Said Eggman. "Goodbye, Sonia" Said Eggwoman "Goodbye Sonic" Said Eggman. "It wasn't nice meeting you" They both said in unison. They pressed A button decorated just for the occasion. IT WAS PAIN. Everyone was suffering the worst fate that could happen, they were being burned alive. The flames stopped. "What?" Eggman and Eggwoman were confused, the flames just stopped. They heard the sound of Glass shattering. They turned to see that everyone was free of their capsules. Everyone fell onto the floor, but Quickly got up. "Only _WE_ can control Fire!"

Everyone turned to see who it was, it was Blaze and Burst, along with Amy and Ames!.

"Killing you the simple way simply doesn't work, doesn't it?"

"Eggman, you've come to an End!" Shouted burst. Everyone was, up, ready to destroy Eggman and Eggwoman with their power and Strenght.

"tsk…. Other friends won't help you! It's time you face the true power of our forces!" Eggman and Eggwoman pressed a second button, The ground Started Shaking violently. "Everyone, GET OUT!" Everyone started running out of Eggman's base, detritus falling everywhere. Silva and Silver were stopping the detritus from crushing them. They were all running, smashing eventual robots remaining. They managed to come out of the Base as it collapsed. Everyone looked at the detritus and-

 **Boom**

A giant Robot came out of the Detritus, Eggman and Eggwoman in it, along with 7 chaos emeralds. It pointed it's Giant Arm at Everyone and started charging a deadly Shot, one so big that no one could stop it. Not Blaze or Burst nor Silva and Silver.

It was the end.

It shot it's deadly burst. Everyone closed their eyes and prepared for the unevitable.

Nothing happened.

They opened their eyes, and Saw a big force shield around them. they looked around, there was Sonic and Sonia, 7 Emeralds floating around them. "the two missing emeralds!" Shouted Miles. "They took us here" Said Blaze. "you can do this Sonic!" "do it Sonia!" The two blue Hedgehogs rose up in the air, Surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds. They felt Energy go trough their bodies, pure adrenaline starting to come to them.

Their fur turned Yellow, sparks coming from them.

They turned Super!

Sonic and Sonia Felt powerful, ready for the battle.

"Eggman! Eggwoman! THIS IS YOUR END!" They both shouted

They dashed against the robot.

The Battle Started.

Eggman and Eggwoman were shooting Rays at Sonic and Sonia. They were dodging them as best as they could. Sonia went to the right arm, while Sonic went to the left arm. Homing attacked both of them, disabling them temporarily. They proceeded to attack the core. They hit it, and 2 Chaos Emeralds Left the robot.

That was it! They had to get the emeralds back!

"they are stealing our emeralds!" Shouted Eggwoman

"activate the Shield!" Shouted Eggman.

A shield surrounded the robot, and Sonia and Sonic had to destroy it. Sonic advanced, and found the weak points of the shield, He started homing attacking them, but was interrupted by a laser that made him loose some rings. Sonia dashed and continued Sonic's job. The shield broke like glass, and they both Attacked the core. 2 more emeralds left it and went to them.

They were about to attack again, but a lot of balls of chaos energy surrounded the robot, protecting it.

Sonic and Sonia had to do it, They dashed in, dodging the energy balls as best as they could, they lost some rings, but they managed to recover them, They hit the barrier until it broke, and there was the core, once again uncovered. "NOW!" they both shouted. They hit the core, and the last 3 emeralds left the machine.

The robot fell to it's knees, but didn't completely go off… instead it did the unespected: it charged one last Laser, Sonic and Sonia were ready, and it shot!

The ray was powerful, even with their force of 14 chaos emeralds, they were still getting beaten.

"WE… CAN'T… LOOSE!" Sonia took Sonic's hand and looked at him with a determined look.

They knew they could do it!

"DOUBLE… BOOST!" with an incredible dash they outdid the laser, and broke the machine in half

It imploded, Creating a portal like the one that took Sonia and her friends there.

The entire robot got sucked into it, along with Eggman and Eggwoman.

Sonic and Sonia landed on the ground in front of everyone.

14 Emerald came out of their body and landed on the ground.

Mielle and Miles ran to Sonia and Sonic and embraced them in an huge Hug.

"Everybody can finally return home! we set the portal to make everyone and everything go back to it's place and ti-" Miles stopped talking. "I have… kind of bad news…" Said Miles "What is it?" asked Sonic. "When everyone goes back… it will be like nothing happened, no adventure, no memories…"

Everyone was in front of their counterparts.

"then…" Said Sonic before taking Sonia and kissing her deeply.

Sonia blushed, but still liked it.

"it was nice working with someone as smart as you" Said Miles

"Thanks, I'd really like to see you again…" Said Mielle

"take care of the master emerald!" Said Knuckles

"Same for you!" Said Nails.

"You're nice… I wish you would stay more" Said Amy

"Yeah, me too heheh" Said Ames

Rogue and Rouge simply winked at each other

"well…." Shade kissed Shadow on the cheek, and then winked at him. That made Shadow blush and everyone else surprised.

"hope your future is fixed" Said Silver

"I'm sure it'll be" Said Silva

"Be carefull with the SOL emeralds." Said Blaze

"Thanks" Said Burst.

"the portal is starting to close, it's better if you all go" Said Miles.

Everyone who had to walked to the portal.

Mielle entered.

Nails entered

Ames entered

Rogue entered

Shade entered after blowing a kiss to Shadow.

Silver and Silva entered

Blaze and burst entered.

Sonia turned. "Thanks to you all… I know everything will reset after I enter but… Sonic… remember, that I love you from my heart." "love you too, Sonia"

"Bye, and thanks for everything." Sonia entered the portal.

A blinding light came from it

Sonia woke up.

"was… was that just a dream?" She got up and went to the window. She looked outside. She could swear the stars formed the one blue hedgehogs's face that she loved.

"…. Oh… I'm sure it wasn't"


End file.
